


First Time... On a Date!!

by StrawberryCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two dorks go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time... On a Date!!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just silly. But I wrote it anyway, for I had never written a fic for them with this prompt. C'mon, first dates are cute, so, why not?

If they had to choose a word to describe their current situation, they would definitely choose "tense".

Because, in fact, the things between them were _tense_. First, because they were on a date. Second, because none of them had a date _in their existence of mere nineteen years_. Therefore, none of them knew where to start.

 

"So... We're on a date..." Rogue repeated to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself that it was true.

 

"Who would've thought, huh?" Sting said in a ironic way, trying to mask the fact that he was _nervous_.

 

"It doesn't feels like a date." the raven-haired retorted in a dry tone.

The blond sighed in agreement.

 

"Tell me what you'd like to do, then." he said, shrugging.

A brief silence floated in the air.

 

"Ah, Sting, that's a tough question." Rogue said sighing, turning to face the opposite direction. "You know I'd rather stay at home."

 

"I know, I know... But we needed to go on a date, or our relationship would always 'stay like this', you know?" the blond blurted, trying to look at the other's expression. The latter blushed slightly, wanting to dig a hole and hide there. "Sorry, okay?" he apologized once he realized what he had said.

 

"It's just that... I've never been on a date before." he admitted staring at the ground.

 

"Any of us being on a date is something unusual." the blond mocked.

Rogue smiled at the comment.

 

"Let's do like this." Sting said while innocently sliding his hand down to hold the raven-haired's. The latter stared at him, feeling his heart rate increase with the touch. "We're going to walk around the city acting as normally as we could. What do you think?"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sting and Rogue calmly held hands while walking the nearly empty streets of Magnolia, that were slightly dyed by the warm color of the sunset. Each one enjoyed the flavor of their cotton candies, silently, just enjoying each other's presence.

 

"What are you thinking of your first date?" Sting asked jokingly, stroking the other's hand, making the latter smile shyly. The blond had taken his glove off just to _directly_ hold Rogue's hand.

 

"Rather amusing." he answered still smiling.

 

"I'm glad to know that." Sting commented as he unconsciously smiled.

 

"Let's watch the sunset?" Rogue asked, laying his head on the other's shoulder.

The blond dragged him inside the Sabertooth headquarters, quickly crossing the main hall and walking up the stairs to the second floor. There, they headed to the balcony.

The sight made the raven-haired's eyes shine.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a sight that only the guild master has." Sting said smugly.

Rogue smiled, laying his head on Sting's shoulder. The latter let go of his lover's hand, hugging him and laying his head on his.

 

"It was great." Rogue admitted. "I thought it would be boring, but it was amazing. I've never felt so good." he sighed, eating a chunk of his cotton candy.

The blond smiled, playing with the ebony strands.

There was a long moment of silence, until Rogue broke it.

 

"When will it be the next?" he asked laughing, still nestled on the other.

 

"Whenever you want." Sting replied, giving Rogue's forehead a kiss.


End file.
